Patience
by BrainzOverBeauty
Summary: A one-shot Jarlaxle lemon


The drow's lips slid up in a grin of both mischief and pleasure. Today had been most profitable, and if all went according to plan ( which it would), tomorrow would be even more so. He strode trough the door into his pirate chambers, his eyes falling on his latest prize.

She glared back at him, obviously not thrilled to be tied to his bed. She was filthy from her time spent imprisoned, her cloths, which had been unremarkable to begin with were now little more than tattered strips for fabric. Cuts and bruises covered much of her exposed skin, including a particularly nasty laceration on the top of her forehead, which had turned her (h/c) locks ratty with blood. Aside from that her injures were minimal, and with a good bath and a good meal, she would turn out quite nice.

He entered the room with a low, sweeping bow, removing his overly plumed hat and tossing it to the side in the process. " And how are you this evening, my lovely?" the light, bubbliness of his voice produced and eerie clash against the rest of the scene.

Her sharp gaze clouded with suspicion for not every drow was so well versed in the languages of the surface. Either this one studied xelingistics (unlikely hobby for a drow), or his endeavors would bring him into a world outside the deep gloom of the underdark.

The later being more likely (y/n)brought her guard up a level more; men of vision are a cause of trouble.

She ignored his greeting. "What do you want?" she growled.

A sterling white eyebrow rose at the question, he stopped his advance, but that condescending smirk was still fixed on his face as he casually perused her curves. "What could I want?"

Damn. She had hoped he would be like the others, that he would desire she wasn't worth the time to tame and sell her to someone else. Not him. The more she rebelled the wider his smile became. In the few timed she'd been in his company she had drawn the conclusion that he enjoyed toying with people, making them second guess and treading constantly on their nerves.

She had fought against him from the beginning, even blind in the drow city, she had struggled against the ropes that held her. But her efforts had proved in vain and now she was here, tied to his bed with a flickering candle flame as her only sense of comfort in a world of all consuming blackness. "So that's how it is then." Her voice was cold, void of all emotions, there was nothing she could do against him." Take what you want."

His smile faltered. This wasn't what he wanted, empty submission was no fun. But he knew what would be.

In a moment he was pressed tight against her, lightly caressing her jaw with his slender fingers. She averted his gaze, looking instead to the light of the single candle, a gift from him. Despite herself she was thankful for it, for her sight.

He sighed, his features becoming soft and childlike. "You know, pet, it is very difficult to live as long as I without developing a sense of patience."

She turned back to meet his playful ruby eyes. What was he talking about? She had been tied up all day waiting and dreading his return?

He made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a giggle. "How about we put this off for now? It's getting late after all."

(y/n)'s mind failed to process his words. Was he just going to drop the subject.

He purred in delight at her confusion. " Tomorrow then, pet." He licked his index finger and pinched out the candle, plunging the room into sudden and absolute darkness.

"Goodnight, (y/n)." He yawned as he snuggled against her breast. His heat sensing eyes watched as her face turned a red to match his vest. So she's the shy type, he mused as he fell into a deep comfortable sleep. ( at least as comfortable as could be achieved in the ever present danger that was the underdark).

She however, received not a blink of sleep that night. If she had been uncomfortable being tied to the bed, then this was practically unbearable. Why'd he have to put his head _there_ of all places! And what did he mean by "tomorrow then"?

Actually, she was pretty sure she knew what he meant, but (y/n) couldn't help but allow a seed of doubt to form, to make room for hope.

(y/n) was overjoyed when the following morning passed without incident, and the following evening, and the next day, and the day after that, and the following week, and it became clear he was just messing with her.

Her days were spent doing the most miniscule chores Jarlaxle could think of; reaching things off high shelves and pick up items he dropped, always kept within the protective walls of his establishment, well within his reach.

The scary part was, she didn't mind. She had grown comfortable around him, and then more, she started to find him... pleasant. His wit, his poise, his perfect manners, and the calm yet energetic personality singular to him, even his appearance (which was strange, even by drow standards) begun to flatter her. There was denying it, she had fallen into lo-, wait, love's a strong word. Like. She had fallen into liking Jarlaxle.

Then there were _those_ times. After the candle was put out, with his warm body pressed tightly to hers, the fires of his eyes would flash with something, a desire, a greediness. She knew what he wanted, and she knew what Jarlaxle wanted, he usually got. That made her nervous.

But not now.

Now, she dared to wonder, her mind filled with "what if"'s and "maybe"'s. His eyes were like little suns shining in the blackness, no longer strange, but warm and comforting, they called to her. She reached out to them her hand meeting his cheekbone and gliding down across his jawline, her fingers tracing his lips.

He relished the feel of her fingers, the feel of his patience paying off. A brilliant grin fixed on his face as he brought his hand against her cheek, gently pushing her back to the headboard. "Feeling curious pet?" he chuckled.

A furious blush flooded her face as (y/n) gave a slight nod. Jarlaxle brought his lips against her ear, his hot breath tickled her skin "Do you wish to know the pleasures I can make you feel?" his lustful voice, little more than a hush, sent her head reeling and her heart rushing.

Her voice was little more than a squeak, half modesty, half excitement "Yes".

All at once (y/n) became extremely aware of the closeness between them, he was on top of her, straddling her hips between his legs. He kissed her, lightly at first, the sweetness of his breath coaxing her to return the affection, but soon he became more demanding, and the kiss more heated. His hands wandered skillfully about her curves.

He flicked his tongue playfully across her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which was quickly granted. He ran across the back of her bottom lip, than glided over her teeth. He started to search the remaining caverns of her mouth when she begun to dance with him. Her inexperience showed, but she learned quickly and had already made great strides as they broke for air. He trailed light pecks across her jaw and down her neck.

She hummed contently at his attentions, her body already hot and flustered. Then he found the sweet spot, her head tossed back at the sudden sensations, granting him better access. He sucked hard at that spot, brushing his teeth against it as his hands massaged her breasts through the confines of her cloths.

"St-stop." she whined against her better judgment. A look of concern pasted over Jarlaxle's features, had he been to eager? "I want to see you." she mumbled.

`A small laugh escaped his lips, "Just a moment". Rather than lighting a candle as usual, he produced a small orb that cast a soft blue light over the room, removing his shirt in the process.

She readjusted herself on the bed, relaxing into a comfortable spot in the middle and bracing her back against the many pillows. As he strode back, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his lean, cut form. Of course, she had seen his stunning abs before (the high cut of his vest did little to hide them), but she hadn't realized the rest of his chest would be just as handsome. It was absolutely fascinating to her.

He brought himself over her, careful to keep most of his weight on the bed. As tough in a trance, she ran her hands over his abdomen, feeling the hardened muscle beneath his luxuriously soft skin. He started to nibble on her ear lobe, causing her hands to stop their movements and her shoulders to become frigid. Jarlaxle sighed in slight disappointment. He had hoped she'd be more confident and demanding, like when she had first entered into his keeping, but now she seemed shy and submissive. Not that he could really complain.

"You may touch me if you want." he whispered, running kissing down her jaw and back to her lips. He begun rubbing his hands over the point where her neck and shoulders meet, easing the tension gathered there and around her collarbone.

His gentle movements pacified her nerves and she resumed her exploration of his upper body, feeling her way around to his back, and tracing her fingers over the few scars he had there.

He gave her breasts another squeeze for good measure before sliding down her sides and grasping the edge of her shirt, pulling it up to her stomach before she moved her arms to stop him. He leaned back onto her legs and crossed his arms in a fake pout "That's not fair (y/n), I showed you mine".

The sudden shift caught her unprepared and she couldn't help but laugh at his childish logic. He smiled warmly at her reaction. "Are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to accentuate the question as her reached again to remove her shirt.

She nodded her consent as the last of her giggles died out. Within moments the fabric was gone, in shreds on the other side of the room . She shivered at the sudden exposure, fighting the urge to cover herself. He took a moment to gaze at her before giving a quick kiss of approval. He grabbed her mounds and gave them a slow, deep squeeze than began to roll them in inward turning circles, occasionally brushing his thumbs against her nipple.

Her eyelids started to drop in appreciation, the violet-black of his skin created a beautiful contour of her (s/c). She could feel the temperature of her lower regions rise. He changed his tactic, sucking mildly on her right nipple, flicking his tongue over it, while massaging the other. His free hand begun to explore lower, down her ribs and stomach to toy with her navel. Little gasps and moans escaped under her breath without her realization, but to his tender elven ears they were loud and clear signs of her enjoyment and his own growing need.

He shifted his attentions, looking into her eyes while he slowly pulled on the hem of her trousers. She was unsure, but didn't protest, so he kept going, gradually exposing her skin. He left little kisses as he went, stopping to suck the backside of her knee before continuing down to her ankle than back up the other leg to her most private area.

A violent red coated her face as he drew closer and closer, she wanted him both to stop and keep going. At last he reached her folds and gave a quick lick, tasting her, making (y/n) squeal with pleasure. He liked the taste and hungerly sought more. He twirled his tongue around her clit before tilting his chin and sucking hard . Loud gasps emanated from her in-between unintelligible mutters of encouragement. Her legs shook under his grasp as her nerves trembled with pleasure.

He slid a slender finger into her for a brief moment before withdrawing in surprise, pulling himself up to face her. "You're a virgin." it was a statement, that required an explanation.

She was upset by the sudden loss of sensation as she puzzled over his question. Weren't most girls her age? True she had served several masters before him and many had made advances or even demands, she smiled slyly at their stupidity. "You're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeve."

"Oh?" pressed Jarlaxle, he liked conversations like this (though would have preferred not to have one now).

She giggled innocently at his question. "Usually just telling them I have a contagious disease that will cause them to have gaping sores that grow until they consume all their skin is enough."

Jarlaxle wrinkled his nose, he'd been hoping for something more devious. "You don't, do you?" It wasn't really a problem, he had lots of charms to prevent disease and plenty of wizards to heal him if need be, but still...

(y/n) rolled her eyes (Jarlaxle's playful mood was starting to rub off). "No, I don't".

"Lying to your master's what a naughty girl." he whispered.

Now it was her turn to play seductive. "What, are you going to punish me?" she whispered in a low, husky voice.

"Hmm, I may have to." he countered, giving one of her nipples a harsh pinch. She shrieked at the none to gentle touch before breaking down into another giggle fest, even going as far as to slap his shoulder.

"Don't hit me." he objected.

She laughed harder.

"Shh." he pressed a finger back into her waiting womanhood. "Behave." She squirmed with delight at his touch.

The return of pleasure to her lower regions quieted her laughter into soft cries of appreciation. He begun slowly thrusting the digit in and out, gradually picking up speed and adding a second finger as she became more engrossed in ecstasy. She tightened around his fingers and her lustful exclamations made it clear she was near her climax.

Normally, he would have let her reach it, but this was her first time and he wanted to be inside her. She growled as in discontent as he pulled away to remove his pants. (y/n) watched him through desire clouded eyes, taking in his full form.

He has beautiful. His legs and lower waist were just as toned as his chest, his skin seemed soft and dewy in the blue light, and his nearly erect member was...ehm... well proportioned to the rest of him. He crawled back on top of her, giving her a devious smile, "I already said you can touch me."

She hesitated for a moment, blushing a deep crimson before tentatively stroking his smooth length. He shuttered at the feel of her hand, her touch was so light, almost ticklish.

Clearly, she had no idea what she was doing, so he pressed his hand firmly over hers; guiding her. He made her roughly fondle his head before curling her fingers around his shaft sliding them up and down. He shut his eyes, farther engulfing himself in the moment, quite moans split from him as she picked up speed.

He purred in amusement when he opened his eyes. She looked so serious, completely focused on pleasuring him. Maybe... "Do you want to suck it?"

Her eyes widened in a silent, scared, shocked plea. He chuckled lightly at her innocent response. "Another time then." he smiled, instead increasing the speed of her strokes until he neared his limit.

He growled, deep and low, shoving her back against his bed. Lustful desires dripped from every inch of him. His boiling gaze bore down on her as he positioned his member at the entrance to the wet warmth of her most sensitive part. "Are you ready?" the pleasantry hissed through eagerness tightened jaws.

She hesitated under his harsh glare, but nodded none the less. A thin smile slithered across his face as he pressed inside her, marveling at the heated tightness she possessed. She bit her lip to keep from exclaiming in pain and tried to wiggle away her discomfort, only to discover that that felt worse. She lay still, whimpering quietly as he pressed their foreheads together and whispered promises of pleasure. He remained still as she adjusted, waiting for her signal.

At last the plea faded away and she bucked her hips and moaned at the simple movement. Jarlaxle took that as his cue and started to move, pulling nearly all the way out before slowly re-sheathing himself deep within her. (y/n) shuddered beneath him as he repeated the movements again and again, making her cry for more.

His slow pace was positively maddening, making the knot within her violently tight, causing her to beg for release. "Faster!" she cried and when he refused to comply she tried to flip him over, only to be shoved back to the bed.

"Patience." he hissed, sorely tempted by her demands. He wrapped his legs around hers, holding her firmly in place as he brought his hands back to her breasts and begun kneading them in time with his thrusts. Her breathing becoming hard and labored, her toes curled as she clenched the sheets before she reached her peek, screaming out his name.

Her walls tightened around him and he could could contain himself no more. HE increased his efforts, moving at a furious pace, pounding unrelentingly into her core. Her eyes clouded with sweet , intoxication as she rode out the last of her orgasm his hot seed filling her. He groaned in satisfaction and let his muscles go limp, collapsing atop her.

They remained like that for several minutes before he pulled out and rolled over, drawing her close.


End file.
